The Rise and Fall
by Siy
Summary: Itachi's mission is to capture Haruno Sakura to lure the traitor away from Orochimaru. But Itachi had never counted on that the kunoichi was so fierce, stubborn, but most of all, addictive. His rival Sasori also shows interest in her..
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise and Fall (Of The Uchihas)**

Another fic.. And I'm planning to do two more, still busy with their chapters. Er, when I update, I don't know o.o; But, since this is a new fic, I think next week? We'll see! I'ts finally summer vacation! A lot of time to write, don't you think? Well - my grandmother doesn't think like that XD; But - I'm going to write a lot in the vacation, yes o.o;

Hope you like it..

I don't own Naruto.

Beta: **Sweetmaiden** - thank you very much to beta my chapters XD

* * *

His brother was becoming annoying. Dangerous. A real threat for Akatsuki. Since Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru, he had trained continually. All for one goal. 

To kill his brother and avenge his clan.

Orochimaru gave him all the power he could give, power of the forbidden fruit. Fruit _he_ had tasted of. Now his little arrogant brother was on his path. To kill his older brother. And he, he was more than ready for the final fight between the two brothers. For he had waited for the day they would fight.

After all, he didn't kill his clan just for fun. No. He wanted an equal, and that one was his little brother. He had showed Sasuke real pain, pain to rely on, pain that would kill the person and make them re-born as a monster. Though, he had found one weakness of his brother.

Haruno Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi, his teammate when he still lived in Konoha. He would use her in their fight, to kill his little brother. What a shame. Itachi smirked as he watched the kunoichi sleep. The smirk soon faded and his poker look was back.

He watched how her chest heaved and fell down in rhythm.

Itachi first hadn't believed the rumors about his little brother that was spreading over the world. That he became dangerous and had one goal. Nothing would stop him. He would kill anyone in his path. Even an Akatsuki member, Zetsu was killed by Sasuke.

After that moment, they had to take Sasuke seriously and he was on the 'black list' of Akatsuki. Since Sasuke was Itachi's little brother, he was ordered to be the one who would assassinate Sasuke. The moment of his life was nearing and he was only given two choices; survive it, or perish.

Uchiha Itachi was no fool.

He had been in a lot of dead situations. However, this one was the most important one in his life. Just for Sasuke.

Here's a question, what would happen if one of the two die? It was a question he asked himself almost his whole life, every day and every night. He would continue Akatsuki, kill whatever and whomever he want. Was that all? For now, it was enough.

He wasn't thinking about rebuilding that pathetic clan of his, he could posses any woman he wanted, any girl, but he wasn't interested in any of them.

A fool would be.

For now, his lust for victory, power, was enough. The only reason he was not interested in women was because they were men's weakness. They could betray you; kill you in your sleep. That would not happen to Uchiha Itachi though. He was too fast for women.

That didn't mean he wouldn't touch them.

In his life, he had not found any woman interesting enough except his mother. The woman who gave birth to him, the woman who had raised him, the woman who had failed him. Uchiha Mikoto. He slightly clenched his jaw. When Sasuke was born, he was left to his father, Uchiha Fugaku.

And killed his clan at the age of thirteen, they all deserved it.

A slight movement on the bed caught his attention and his red piercing eyes watched how the pink haired kunoichi opened her eyes. They were slightly unfocused because of the poison, but she soon would realize she isn't in her precious Konoha.

A groan left her lips and she held her head in her hands. "W…Where am I?" her soft voice spoke. Itachi didn't answer, he just continued looking at her. The first thing he noticed were her emerald eyes that looked desperately around the room. "Finally awake," he spoke in his smooth voice.

Her first reaction was to grab a kunai, but all she grabbed was air and nothing but darkness surrounded her as she sat on the bed. "Who is it?" He finally stood up. He looked like a tower from where she sat. The things that she could see were his red eyes and she instantly averted her eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi," she spoke. "Haruno Sakura," he replied in his soft voice.

"Do you know why are you here?" he asked, seeing her bit down her lip. "The Kyuubi…" she whispered, sadness taking over. She wasn't going to betray Naruto! Never! He would have to kill her if he wanted answers!

"No." Her eyes widened and looked up in his cold crimson eyes, she forgot about the tortures the eyes could give. "Then why am I here?" she spat out.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her and smirked coldly when she flinched. He turned around and opened a door, letting the light entered the room and made her squint her eyes. The door quietly closed behind Itachi and left Sakura in the darkness again.

This time, she was alone.

---

Itachi quietly walked towards Kisame and his room. They would have to start moving to the Sound. "How is she?" Kisame asked nonchalantly. He would rather kill her with his Samehada, but the leader wanted her as bait for Sasuke. Itachi ignored his question and sat down on a chair next to the table, eating his dinner.

Both remained silent as they ate.

---

Sakura was sitting on the bed. She still didn't know where she was but she knew she wouldn't find out anytime soon. Damn bastard! She gritted her teeth in anger. What had she got to do anything with the Kyuubi? Why her? Why did everyone think she was weak!

She wasn't! If she was weak, why did the Godaime herself teach her all the healing jutsu? She did not ask for anything else from Tsunade except to train her into a great kunoichi. She wanted to become like Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura bit her lip. She felt pathetic and the most feared S-class criminal surrounded her. A handsome one at that.

Uchiha Itachi.

How had she come here? Why was she here if she wasn't bait for the Kyuubi? Why her? Most of all, where was she?

---

Tsunade stood behind her desk, looking outside. Her student was missing for two days now. There was still no sign of her. A heavy sigh left her lips. What was _he_ up to?

Closing her eyes, she watched the view as memories flooded into her head.

How Naruto had stormed into her office... Bloodied all over his body, his yelling, his screams, his wounded arm, but most of all, his pained eyes. Those crystal blue eyes were crying, crying for the lost of his female teammate. It pained Tsunade more than she let on.

Tsunade had to use a jutsu to calm Naruto down and even then, he was still restless.

She had to send a team out. To bring her student back home, to bring the medic back home, but most of all, to bring back her 'daughter'.

"Soon..." she spoke, still not turning around to face Kakashi. She couldn't turn around now for she was crying for the lost of her…daughter.

---

The door was creaked open and Sakura looked up, only to see cold, amused eyes looming above her. "Get up, kunoichi, we'll be moving now!" Kisame growled. Sakura didn't like him, not at all. Still, she didn't want to cause any problems, so quietly she stood up.

When she walked past Kisame, she closed her eyes. They had to get use to the light again. A harsh push against her back made her fall forward and she fell down, a broken hiss left her lips.

She suddenly realized that her chakra was low. That she had a big wound on her arm. _How come I didn't notice that before? _She didn't have much time to think about it as Kisame roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her along with him. A cry of agony left her lips.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and squirmed against his grip but it only tightened and she fell to her knees when he let go of her. Sakura panted for air and she suddenly realized that someone was in front of her. Her eyes slowly made their way to Itachi's face.

His cold lifeless red orbs watched her intensely and then moved up to Kisame. He slightly bent down and grabbed Sakura's unwounded arm, pulling her harshly up against him. _What is it with these guys?_ She thought as she clenched her jaw.

"I can walk by myself!" Sakura struggled to no avail and gave up with a little sigh. Her eyes took in his beautiful features. A small smirk adorned his face but was soon gone when she looked at him. "Kisame, look out for there are hunter nins. We will see each other at the border of the Grass," he quietly called out and saw Kisame nod at him before disappearing.

Sakura finally realized they were alone and her eyes widen slightly. "Why are you taking me with you?" she asked in a stern voice, denying the fact that she was scared.

He shot her a glance before looking away. "Come," was his only reply before he jumped onto a tree. Sakura knew she could escape, but he would catch her easily for he was just 8 feet away from her. With what little chakra was left in her body, she jumped up the tree, holding back a hiss that threatened to leave her lips.

He watched her with genuine interest as she struggled to keep up with him. After thirty minutes, Sakura couldn't move anymore. Her heavy pants were the only sound that could be heard in the forest and her forehead was glistening with sweat. Itachi stood a few branches away from her, watching her as she leaned against a tree.

Sakura noticed how his hair was following the movements of the wind, how his black bangs fell in his hair, how his hand smoothly brushed the lock out of his face, how his piercing red eyes bored trough her. Sakura was too caught to notice him suddenly in front of her. A gasp left her lips and pressed herself more against the tree.

"Are you in pain." It wasn't a question. It was more like a statement and the fact that he enjoyed seeing her in pain made her wonder what was he.

Narrowing her eyes in anger at him, she said, "No, of course not. I've got a cut on my arm and if the wound still isn't treated, it could infect any time now. And to top it all, I'm being captured by two sick…" He leaned closer, causing her rants to stop.

His slender fingers traced her wounded arm and a pathetic whimper left her lips - What the fuck was he doing?

Itachi looked back in her jade eyes and nodded curtly. "A small village is near, we will go there so you can treat the wound," he said flatly. Her mouth dropped open. Was he serious? Would he let her heal her arm? Was there any opportunity to escape? Itachi smirked dryly at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"How far?" she asked in a pant. "Not far," he replied amusingly.

---

"Sasuke-kun."

The said person turned around and looked into a pair of snaky, yellow eyes. "Orochimaru-Sama," he repeated and saw the snake man smirk slyly at him. "Are you going after Itachi, Sasuke-kun?" he whispered as he emerged from the shadows.

The nineteen years old Sasuke nodded at him and averted his eyes. "Kukuku... How long will you be gone?" Sasuke thought about it. It would take him a while to find Itachi. It wasn't like Itachi would come offer himself on a plate. He had already camped the place where he had killed the Akatsuki member.

He glanced back at Orochimaru who patiently waited for an answer. "I will come back," was his only reply before he vanished in thin air.

---

Sakura fell down on her knees - not far? Not far? Two miles! Her arm started to bleed again and her vision was blurry as she saw Itachi slowly walking towards her. When he stood in front of her, his fingers tilted her chin up in gentleness, making her blurry eyes focus upon him.

She was tired. All she wanted was rest. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the darkness and fell forward, right into Itachi's arms.

He watched the kunoichi for a while. Her arm was still bleeding and she would lose a lot more blood if he didn't hurry up. Scooping the girl into his arms, he lifted her up effortlessly and disappeared from the place.

With inhuman speed, he made his way to the village, glancing at the sleepless kunoichi in his arms. Her blood soaked her shirt as it lied on top of her belly.

He finally reached the small village and walked quietly to the small inn, where the 'special' medic would be.

Akatsuki's medic.

"Itachi-san!" he recognized the voice immediately and looked up to see the medic. "Suro," he spoke softly. "What do you have here?" He laughed bitterly. "Itachi has found himself a girl? What is becoming to this world?" Itachi shot him a dangerous glare with his activated Mangenkyou Sharingan and Suro stopped immediately.

"Take care of her wound," Itachi said as he walked into the room Suro had guided him to. Carefully, he lied the girl down onto the bed.

Itachi himself shrugged out of his cloak and sat down on the chair next to the door. Suro nodded and quickly made his way to the sleeping kunoichi, inspecting the wound. "Hmm… she has lost a lot of blood. I think she has to stay a few days." Itachi's face didn't change as he listened to Suro.

"Is she a medic?" he asked curiously, sensing a good chakra control in the girl. "Yes," Itachi spoke softly. "How come she couldn't heal herself? Kisame, eh?" Itachi nodded, glancing away.

He had no time to sit here and wait till the kunoichi was healed!

---

"As most of you know, Uzumaki Naruto is in the hospital and the reason why you weren't allowed to visit him was because I didn't want anyone to tell this," Tsunade spoke firmly.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai and Kakashi looked at Tsunade. Everyone except Kakashi furrowed their brows. "The reason…" Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

"Haruno Sakura is kidnapped by Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi exactly!" Lee's eyes widened "W-what?" he spurted and took in the picture from a broken woman in front of him. "Naruto came two days ago and told me she was kidnapped on their mission to the Sand."

Tsunade took in everyone's faces as she continued her 'speech', "We do not know the reasons Itachi took her with him. I will send you to the place where he had kidnapped her and from there, you will start the mission." Gai took a look at Kakashi's face.

His eyes were somber; he had already lost a student. Like he had lost his own two teammates and his own sensei. Gai laid his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and seeing him look up, he smiled his famous Gai smile "We will bring her back!"

---

Sakura heard everything; from the moment Itachi had walked in with her to the moment another person began to heal her. It felt good. Only, she couldn't open her eyes. She was in a daze, she knew she had lost a lot of blood; in her mind she answered the person who healed her.

After what seemed to be hours, she finally could open her eyes and blinked a few times for her vision was blurry.

"Ah! Finally awake!"

Slowly turning her head, she took in the picture of a smiling man, his hair was short, spiky dark green; his eyes gray and with a bright smile on his face. _Itachi?_ She tried to move up but a hand pushed her back down. "Suro, nice to meet you," he said.

"You should lie down, you know. You had lost a lot of blood," he informed her. "Akatsuki, Suro," he said in a serious tone. Sakura nodded weakly at him. Indeed, she had lost a lot of blood. Her chakra was drained. But at least the wound was stitched.

"Where's…"

"Itachi?" he interrupted. "He's outside, training!" Sakura sighed softly and closed her eyes again. This man, Suro, did his job good in healing her arm. "I'm the medic of Akatsuki. This village is not known by a lot so Akatsuki wants me to be here so everyone can come whenever there is a problem."

God, couldn't he just leave her alone? He just looked like Naruto! Energy for everything! _Naruto…_ Something ached in her heart as she thought about her blond friend.

"I will leave you now then, you should rest." He smiled his bright smile, causing another picture of Naruto to flash through her mind. Making her want to cry, but not in front of Akatsuki. Suro turned around and left the room.

Why again was she related to Naruto and or Sasuke?

Why again were girls always the victim?

Why again her?

Anger boiled up within her and she tried to sit up, only to feel a searing pain through her arm. A yelp left her lips and she fell backwards on the soft bed she was currently lying on. She was tired. She wanted rest. Sakura closed her eyes; not knowing that Suro was watching her all the time. When she had finally fallen asleep, he closed the door and walked outside to where Itachi was training.

Itachi stood with his back to Suro, his cloak was next to a tree, and he was slightly panting. "She's asleep," Suro informed Itachi. Itachi remained silent and suddenly threw five kunais at the targets in the garden. He bent down and then jumped up, gathering another five kunais and throwing them right on target in a perfect line under each other in a tree.

Suro clapped which Itachi simply ignored. He gathered his kunais and cloak. "Can she travel?" Itachi glanced at Suro as he buttoned his cloak. "She needs a day or two to rest. After that, yes."

"Inform Kisame." Suro nodded and disappeared back into the room Sakura was.

Gathering some kunais and senbons, he found his cloak and let his arms move smoothly into the sleeves. Grabbing his hitaite, he tied it around his forehead.

Itachi walked back in the building and glanced at the room Sakura was in; if he wanted any progress he had to feed her. Walking to the kitchen, he saw food was prepared and took it to Sakura's room.

He quietly pushed the door open and took in her sleeping form. Her clothes were soaked with blood. Her short pants took his attention and he watched with curiosity as her chest heave and fall back down.

"Kunoichi," he spoke as he stood next to her, seeing her eyes flutter open. Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up only to feel the pain through her arm. Again, she fell back and panted for air. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, was he amused? "Eat," was all he said as he set the tray next to her. He turned around and walked back to the door. Hearing her voice, he stopped. "Why am I here?"

He slowly turned his head and took in her emerald pools. He turned again, ready to leave the room but was stopped by her voice again, pleading him to tell her why.

"Sasuke."

* * *

Before you start asking or there is a lemon (yes! You Tsumii! XD) I don't know. I don't think there will come one in.. I just keep it on "T" for now! (as in - till chapter 6/7?) Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hm, sorry for the late update.. I promise to update this fic every week, I want this to be my best fic, and then, after I have finished all my fics, I can go in peace. So, since I want this to be my master piece I will update it more..

I do **not** own Naruto.

-----------

He heard the girl stop breathing, yet didn't turn around. A slight smirk was found on his face, he knew this girl had to do something with Sasuke. She just betrayed herself.

"Eat kunoichi"

He opened the door to lead himself out and closed it behind her to leave her alone.

Sakura watched the door close. She continued to stare at the closed door. five minutes… ten minutes… fifteen minutes…

_Don't you dare to cry!_ She told herself, she told it herself again, again. Tears gathered in her eyes, her vision became blurry. She would not cry. No. Taking a deep breath she grasped the thin sheets below her.

"Sasuke-kun.." she whispered and squinted her eyes. Taking another deep breath she pushed away Sasuke. She… wasn't going to cry anymore for him.

'_eat Kunoichi'_

She didn't trust him. What if he had poisoned the food?

….

Sakura decided not to eat it, ignoring her stomachs protests. She decided to get up! Her arm was bandaged to stop the bleeding. She walked towards the big window in the corners room and looked outside.

She slowly pushed the window open, letting fresh air hit her face. There was a chance of escaping.. Would she risk it? Pursing her lips she quickly shot a glance towards the closed door and jumped out the window. When she hit the ground with a small grunt she stood back up, ready to run.

Only being tackled by Itachi she fell down. "Going somewhere?" he asked flatly. _Damn!_ She bit her lip and didn't move at all, as she continued to lie there.

He continued to stare at her. Minutes passed by and Sakura started to get enough of it, tilting her head to the side she made eye contact with the man who towered above her.

It seemed so small, but for a moment she could see that he was…Amused? _Bastard!_ Sakura decided she had enough of it and lifted herself up, ignoring his gaze.

"We'll be moving." He spoke calmly. Sakura nodded slowly at him as she watched him walk back in inside.

He didn't really care that she had to rest for a couple of days, he wanted this done as soon as possible. As soon as his little arrogant brother was dead he would kill the kunoichi and kill whatever, whoever he wanted.

Turning his head slightly he noticed her staring at his back and as soon as she noticed he saw it she stumbled forwards, trying to fight her blush back.

"Where…" Itachi stopped and Sakura went still. "You don't need them anymore." Sakura quirked an eyebrow, she wasn't planning to leave her stuff here. She at least wanted one memory about Konoha! "Yes I do." She said as she followed him into another room, seeing him gather his cloak and weapons.

Sakura started to get enough of him and decided to go alone to the room to gather team 7's picture. Itachi turned around slowly as he had buttoned the last button of his cloak and watched her walk upstairs.

Entering the big white room again she looked around, Suro hadn't lied.. She walked towards the bed where her bag was and picked it up, hugging. Sakura knew he was watching her.

Silently turning around she saw him holding an Akatsuki cloak and faintly wondered or it was for her. He continued to stare at her with his red piercing eyes and Sakura made a move.

She slowly walked towards him, eyes downcast as she took the cloak that Itachi was holding up for her. "We're moving more southwards, Kisame will be there." Sakura nodded and watched him turn around, walking down the stairs she followed him until they both stood outside again.

Itachi motioned for her to follow him as he jumped on a branch, waiting patiently for her to do the same. Sakura looked around her, seeing some villagers looking in disgust at her and she knew she couldn't expect any help from them.. Sakura looked up at Itachi and shot him a glare which he perfectly matched. "Is there something wrong Sakura-san?" he asked as she jumped next to him.

Sakura remained quiet as Itachi continued to jump through the trees and being followed by Sakura. Both remained in complete silence and Sakura continued to think of plans to escape and go back to Konoha, but she was curious about Sasuke... Thanks to Itachi she thought back at the raven haired boy she had a crush on.

It was the first time in a while she thought about Sasuke. Was Sasuke a part of the plan? Moving her gaze towards him she noticed how his hair perfect stayed out of his eye field. Sakura slightly slowed her space and saw Itachi turning his head and look at her. Sakura cursed inwardly, he was too alert!

Ignoring his burning gaze she continued to follow him.

----

They had stopped for a while, so they could rest; or so she could rest. Itachi looked around or it was safe but Sakura couldn't care, all she wanted was some.. rest, letting herself fall back on her back on the grass she looked up at the clouds who moved in a slow pace. Sakura blinked slowly, feeling like she was on one of those soft clouds, going towards dreamland.

She closed her eyes for a moment. A soft breeze meshed through her hair and she almost forgot that she was being captured by Itachi, one the most feared person ever. Stretching herself she suppressed a yawn and rolled over on her belly, only to be stopped by a feet against her.

Cracking an eye open she looked up in Itachi's face, his red sharingan standing out. "We have to go." he said quietly. Sakura wanted to protest but eventually stood up and cursed him in her mind. Why again was she related to his little brother or to Naruto? She had no problems with it; just that she was being shown as the weakness of their group..

Brushing the mud off of her she looked up and made eye contact she quickly averted her eyes from the deadly shinobi and nodded as if saying she was ready to go.

Itachi turned around and slowly walked towards the edge of the forest again, staying upon an open field wasn't safe. Before he made a move to start on their little journey again he looked over his shoulder at Sakura waiting for her to follow him.

Sakura thought it over; she was in the middle of nowhere, there was a slight chance to get away from him, but... Who the hell was she fooling? Herself, duh! biting her lip in frustration she moved towards him.

----

"Where's Itachi-san?" A calm voice asked the blue skinned man who shrugged. "Somewhere with that kunoichi." A perfectly thin red eyebrow rose "Kunoichi?" he softly asked. "The ex-teammate from his little brother" Kisame answered roughly as he shot another glass of sake in his mouth. Setting the small glass firm back on the table.

"Yeah, probably off to get laid, you mean" Deidara snickered as he filled Kisame's glass again, offering Sasori one too who looked rather offended at him. Deidara started to burst out in a laughter at the look of his partner. "Damn." Deidara cursed as he grabbed his new cards from the table, seeing Kisame grin.

"Just wait! Yeah!" Deidara shouted from behind his cards.

---

Sakura wondered why the hell Itachi moved with such a fast space, was he running from something? Whatever it was, Sakura started to slow down and pant for air. Itachi noticed the past fifteen minutes that she started to slow down. Slowing to her pace he grabbed a tight hold on her arm; ignoring her protest and pulled her with him.

Sakura shrieked as they moved at a much more faster pace then they already did, she had problems to land on the same branch as he did and sometimes missed which made her heart jump; being afraid that he would let go of her arm and that she would fall.

Itachi saw a lone house in the distant; somewhere hidden good and only could be reached if you knew the way. Finally letting go of her arm she slightly winced at how hard his hold was upon her arm. Sakura looked up to see a house, she was wondering or this was the place Itachi meant..?

She watched Itachi jump down on the grass a good few meters away from the house, standing complete still. Sakura landed shortly next to him, looking suspiciously at him and she was about to ask him why they were waiting. "Ita-" He finally moved, and walked away towards the door as he watched the door open.

Sakura formulated quickly a plan; she would have no intensions of leave as most victims did in this case; trying to escape whenever they had the chance. Sakura would only try to escape when the chance was there. When they would never except it. So, she walked in a slow pace behind Itachi. "Sakura-san!" Looking up she saw **Suro** waving at her with a bright smile. She hesitantly waved back, not really knowing sure why the hell she was.

As they finally reached the house she watched how Suro moved to the side to let Itachi and her in, quickly switching words with eachother, Suro nodded at Itachi and closed the door behind Sakura. "I will bring you to your room." he said as Itachi disappeared, probably gone to his partner who was yet again winning the card game with Deidara.

She nodded and followed him up the stairs, it wasn't really like the house they were before, but at least she would have her own room ... Right? "Suro-san?" They stood in a long hallway; really, this house wasn't as perfect as Suro's house, but it was much more bigger. "This way" Suro said as he walked rights of the hallway. Sakura looked at each door they passed and saw all names written on the door; probably Akatsuki members.

Then she saw the name of Kisame passing, she guessed she probably would see Itachi's room next and she guessed right. Indeed, and what was worst, Suro stopped in front of it. Sakura's eyes widened as they snapped back at Suro "What!" was the first thing she could say.

She had to _sleep_ in the _same_ room as _Itachi_!

Suro nodded and opened the door, patiently waiting for her to walk in which she stubbornly denied. Suro sighed a little and closed his eyes, after a few seconds he re-opened them. "It's the only room you are safe, Sakura-san." Sakura looked puzzled at him. _Safe_? "Safe!" Suro slightly nodded and Sakura watched his mouth quirk the slightest bit. "He wont touch a hair on you; neither will the rest of Akatsuki dare to enter his room, without knocking." Sakura glared hate at the man.

"I am _not_ going to _sleep_ in the _same_ room as _him_!"

"Or you want to sleep in Kisame's room on the ground is also a choice." Itachi's voice quietly drifted in the hallway. Sakura didn't turn around, she had not even heard him! Damn him! Sakura was weighting the options, would she sleep in the same room as the clan killer? Or in the room from a murderous shark who would love to see her blood spilled. Sakura gulped and could feel his shadow touch her feet on the floor and she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"So I will not sleep on the ground in your room?" she hissed.

Itachi just ignored her question.

Sakura glared at him and walked in Itachi's room, slamming the door behind her closed right in Suro's face. "Watch her" she could hear Itachi say to Suro.

She leaned her head against the wooden door and drifted down until she sat on the ground. A heavy sigh left her lips. Her eyes drifted to her bandaged arm, she guessed one more night and it was healed; Suro was indeed a good healer, no wonder why he was with Akatsuki..

Hearing another foot steps walk away she quietly wondered or it was Suro and sat up on her knees opening the door she slightly looked in the hall to see no one there, and thought this was her chance to know from who was more downstairs.

"Ahem." turning around she looked in the face from a smiling Suro who leaned against the walk on the opposite side of hers and she sent him a glare before pouting slightly she slammed the door back close and stood back up. Letting her eyes roam over the room, she quickly realized one thing.

There was one bed.

A large one at that.

He would just have to sleep on the ground! If he would have any respect for women - which she guessed he didn't had - he would let _her_ sleep _on_ the _bed_, and _he_ would sleep _on the floor_. She would fight for it!

She sat down on the bed, and it was surprisingly very soft, if she would lie down she probably would fall asleep immediately.

She decided to wait some longer, waiting till Suro would leave.

------

"Ah, Itachi-san!" Kisame grinned as Itachi entered the room, he shot a glance at him and Deidara, then merely nodded. He heard Deidara curse louder and looked at Sasori who matched his calm behaviour. "Poker." Sasori sighed as he watched how Kisame win another round.

Sasori still didn't understand how Deidara couldn't see the trap that Kisame used every time to win. Deidara slightly pouted at the loss of another round. "I give up! Yeah!" Kisame snickered and laid his own cards on the table as he grabbed with his other hand the sake bottle.

"One more; you might win" Kisame smirked and filled Deidara's glass, shoving it his way. "Fine!" Sasori yet again sighed as he heard his partner gave in.

This could be a long night.

-----

Sakura heard Suro walk away; she was waiting for this chance the whole night, and now she had a chance, she god damn would take it too! Opening the door she hoped the door wouldn't make much sound as she kicked off her shoes so they wouldn't make much sound. Standing outside she quietly closed the door and tiptoed towards the chairs, looking around one more time for looking of any signs from Suro she finally moved downstairs.

Sakura went totally rigged as she saw Itachi walking pass the chairs downstairs, noticing he hadn't notice her. She took a deep breath and released it after ten seconds, hearing a door crack open she realized it was Suro so quickly but quietly she ran down the stairs; out of Suro's eye's field.

When she was finally downstairs she pushed herself against the wall, and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

Sakura caught the attention of someone cursing and forgot about Suro and she walked towards where Itachi had disappeared off to. Sakura watched Itachi lean casually against the wall, his cloak was being thrown over a chair and his arms crossed over his muscled chest, a weird tingling in the pit of her stomach bloomed up and she quickly averted her eyes towards the three Akatsuki members sitting at the table.

A blond who very much looked like a female was cursing like she had never heard before; Naruto never cursed that much or she would have already beaten the crap out of him. Kakashi slightly cursed, but never hearable, and Sasuke? She wouldn't know..

She watched Kisame laugh hard as he threw his cards upon the table and notice the third Akatsuki member who also sat next to the table.

_Another weirdo_ was the first thing Sakura thought. His finger nails were painted black, his hair looked so soft, red, and inviting. She had never seen such a... an innocent person.. She truly thought that angels did exist with one look at him.

She knew Itachi, Kisame and Suro, but the blonde and the red haired she did not know and vaguely wondered or she ever would. Her eyes drifted back to Itachi who was still leaning to the wall. She held her ground, her breath stopped, her heart beat.

He was looking at her.

Sakura wanted to turn around and run away but bumped into Suro's chest, making her fall backwards on her butt, right into the kitchen.

Sakura didn't dare to open her eyes, she heard the blonde stopping with the cursing, Kisame's rough laugh, and knew all eyes were upon her. The only thing she could hear was the rustling sound in the room, and her own heart beath that sped more and more up every passing second.

"I thought she was still in her room, until I looked in for knowing it for sure; when I looked she was gone." Suro was the first one to break the silence that made Sakura wanted to disappear into the ground. Slowly, she opened one of her eyes and looked with her sea foamy eye at Suro who calmly looked back.

She heard someone sigh behind her and already guessed who it was; Itachi. Before she knew it she was thrown over his shoulder, slightly bumped his back with her chin and his hand was firmly placed upon her lower back. Sakura blinked in surprise, letting her mind take in what was happening.

She looked again at the table, making eye contact with the red haired angel. Never broke she or he the eye contact, until the wall separated their eyes. She watched Itachi walk pass Suro who looked, worried? Curiosity? at her. Sakura had problems with his hand on her lower back, and that he might punish her for leaving the room without his permission.

She felt his fingertips move and she felt something snap inside her, she started to move in panic, thinking of something that she wouldn't like. When Itachi finally stood in the hall, with the chairs behind him Sakura's eyes widened and moved more in panic, trying to get away she felt Itachi's finger tips dig in her lower back to keep her from squirming. "Please... Please.." she whispered as she clutched his black shirt, finally releasing a sigh as he moved towards his room.

Yet she continued to squirm, she did not wanted to get punished or fall in his Mangekyou world. Itachi kicked open his room and Sakura panicked more as he threw her on the bed, he walked back towards the door and Sakura slightly thought he would go; but it only turned out that he closed the door and walked back to stand in front of the bed, seeking eye contact with Sakura.

Sakura glared venomously at him, seeing his stoic face not change one inch. No one made a move, nor did they look away.

-----------

Wow... For the first chapter I have 41 reviews, awesome xD; Asking another 41 reviews for this chapter will probably asked too much? xD?

Anyways, hope you liked it, and till next week (Eventually I will start tomorrow on chapter three) Next to update are Breaking and Claiming, and Possession.


	3. Chapter 3

I **don't** own Naruto.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. xD

-----------------------

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she was furious! That stupid bastard had left her a while ago, saying he would be back in a few minutes because he had to tell the other Akatsuki members about her staying. And worst of all was she couldn't forget that red haired angel!

Something was drawn to her about him. She was fascinated by his... Innocence? She didn't know! She was confused right now, not knowing what the hell was going on - and now not Suro stood there, but Kisame who'd do anything to see her blood!

Furiously growling she leaned her head against the cold mirror, sighing slightly. She heard a slight sound coming from the room that was attached to the bedroom. _Probably because he gets everything he wants!_ she thought bitterly.

As the door closed behind the person she quickly spun around ready to shout at Itachi. But when she walked in the bedroom she was pinned to the ground in fear and her eyes widened, her heart beat could have been hear in her eyes. Kisame stood there with a wicked grin while holding his sword in a tightened grip and Sakura wished Itachi was here to 'save' her from this freak.

Sakura spun around again and ran in the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it she quickly scooted to the corner of the little bathroom. Sakura screamed when the door was splintered by Kisame's broadened sword. She was literally shaking and begged in silent that Itachi was here.

But she was lucky since the Akatsuki members could hear her scream downstairs and Kisame knew it. He cursed under his breath and glared at the girl who was glaring right back but knew it only angered him more. What had she done to him!

Kisame walked closer, trying to grab for her ankles or arms which she did her best to stay out of his reach.

"Kisame."

Time seemed to stop and Kisame's face changed from amused to disgust and, fear? She saw a shadow under Kisame's legs, and knew it was from the one she feared the most and the one who had 'saved' her right now. The shark man stood up and continued to glare at Sakura, he seemed like he was scared to turn around and face Itachi.

"Leave." the cold voice said, betraying no emotions. Kisame disappeared in the following second, leaving a puff of smoke behind. Sakura gasped for fresh air and tried to control herself when she saw the smoke disappear and Itachi in place.

He looked as calm as ever, he just stared down at her with his red orbs observing her in a way she did not know. Scanning her body he tore his gaze away from her and gave a curt nod before turning around. She nearly wanted to scream so he would stay here so Kisame wouldn't come back, but she discovered soon enough that he only closed the door before

Scolding she stood back up and glared at him as he glared right back at here. "I'm going to take a shower." she huffed and saw him simply nod at her before sitting down on the bed but Sakura wouldn't move as she continued to glare at him.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her before she huffed and quietly moved more in the bathroom so they couldn't see eachother, although she was damn sure he could still see her even through the wall! "Could you stop staring!" she hissed, knowing he heard her. Hearing no signs, and still feeling that heavy gaze she bit her pride back and whispered, "Please?" he lied down, looking at the ceiling instead and Sakura felt the tension disappear.

Quietly she wriggled out of her clothes, turning on the tabs of the shower. Now that there was no door anymore he could just walk in at any moment, but he wouldn't do that, right? She hoped.

------

"Sharkie!" Deidara snickered as Kisame walked in who shot him a glare. "What happened." Sasori asked calmly at the man who came to sit on the opposite side of him. He shot the puppeteer a glare and continued to say nothing as he grabbed the shake bottle. Suro entered the kitchen with a small smile.

"He interfered. He protected her."

------

Sakura closed her eyes as the water continued to beat upon her body, she sighed and wished she was home right now and instead of a shower, could have taken a enjoyable bath. Which she would sink in and fall asleep. Just the thought of it made her almost get out, dress herself in clothes, glare at that evil bastard sitting on the bed, and walk out of this damned house, towards her own home!

She nearly laughed at the thought. That _evil bastard_ wasn't just someone. Uchiha Itachi. Clan killer and known as one of the most feared around. She idly wondered how the hell she was still keeping cool with him around her for already a couple of days! And downstairs weren't just sitting normal missing-nins she normal loved to beat. Downstairs were sitting Akatsuki members! Feared by their own country for good reasons!

She sighed a little and turned around in the shower, feeling the water beat on her back now. She would have to get used to the idea of 'hanging-out-with-psycho's'

Turning the shower tabs around until the shower stopped she stepped out and grabbed the big dark red towel and wrapped it around herself. The colour reminded her of someone in the room next to her and she did not like that thought.

Drying herself with the towel she soon dropped it on the ground and fiercely grabbed her clothes, pulling them back in place. When she ran the brush through her hair she couldn't help but smile a little, at least her hair had enough attention.

Putting back the brush she saw a few black hair on the brush and realized it was the same brush as Itachi used. Now a single pink hairstress was in that brush too. Losing the thought she walked back into the sleeping room. Seeing Itachi staring at the ceiling before returning his gaze towards her.

"So... Where do I sleep?"

-----

"You mean...He...She...They...Yeah!" Deidara asked, wanting to know the details as he tried to ignore Kisame's anger.

Suro briefly nodded at Deidara as he crossed his arms over his chest. Deidara had this smirk on his face, he surely would use it for no good, and knew Itachi wouldn't tolerate it. Deidara looked back at Kisame with a blue eye that brightened every passing minute "So, Sharkie, what did he do? Yeah?"

----

"You got to be kidding! No way! No, no, and no!" she stomped the ground childish and crossed her arms under her breasts which wasn't ignored by Itachi. "Or the ground if you want." he simply said. Sakura felt a large hump in her throat of the thought of sleeping on the floor. Anything but that.

Even sleeping in the same bed with Itachi?

"No!" she turned around, uncrossing her arms and walking in a fast pace towards the door. Her hand had already reached the door knob, when she was about to flung it open she was roughly turned around and stared with big eyes at the man in front of her.

----

Deidara pouted as Kisame told him Itachi had only said 'leave' and did nothing else to the kunoichi. "So, you're sure? Yeah? He only said 'leave'? Nothing more as in, 'are you okay, Sakura?' Yeah?" Suro snorted and gained Deidara's glare. "Do you honestly think that man would care what happened with her? After he's finished with his mission I'm sure he'll let Kisame eat the poor girl alive."

"Something on your mind, Suro?" Sasori asked quietly as he looked at the man. Suro shook his head. Though he was nice to the kunoichi, it was all shine like he was with all the other people that lived in the tiny town he was in. He was just acting like a nice and friendly medic. But, in truth was, he loved to kill, see blood. But not in the same way as Kisame.

The difference between Suro and Kisame - besides looks - Suro did had a heart and didn't kill innocent children. Sakura was still a child for him. How old was she? Sixteen? Seventeen? Maybe eighteen? He didn't know. He didn't care. She was a child compared to him, and Childs were off limit if he wanted to kill someone.

Sasori continued to stare at Suro, noticing him lost in thoughts.

"I wonder what Itachi is doing there for so long, yeah.." Deidara grinned at Sasori and he resisted to urge to sigh. "Why don't you go look rocky?" Deidara glared at Kisame. "At least he can get someone, yeah!" Deidara shot back before being hit with the empty sake bottle.

--------

Sasuke walked in a quietly town he hadn't seen before, and he quietly wondered or he would see it again, yet it didn't matter. He would ask around for some information about Akatsuki, someone with red eyes, and if they had a gril with pink hair.

Yes. He did know about it. Just not so long ago, heard the news from Konoha that Haruno Sakura was missing; captured by his older brother. The girl just would be in his way if he would look down at a dying Itachi. He did wonder or she would be the same annoying girl he knew from so long ago..

Shaking his head lightly he ignored that thought and walked into a bar. A place information was always a gold mine. He also had learned from Akatsuki that this was the best place to spot information and drunk jounin, chuunin, and what not who had information that could save his life.

--------

Naruto stared at the white ceiling, he was bound to the bed for he had tried several times to get out of bed. Kakashi had come and visit him a couple times at a day, telling him about what Tsunade would do to get Sakura back.

Bah, he didn't care. All he wanted was that Sakura would be safe. It was his damned fault that she was with Itachi! His! He groaned slightly in frustration as he tried to move around in the hospital bed.

--------

Sakura stared at him in fear, she forgot how to breath and the only thing that went through her mind was 'Stay calm! Stay calm!' But how could she when a terrible good looking man was standing so close to her! when a dangerous criminal stood so close to her!

"I'm giving you half of the bed, you also can choose the ground or with Kisame if you want, it's up to you kunoichi." Sakura glared daggers at him, not speaking for if she would the kunai on her neck would demand blood and she wasn't going to play his sick game!

Though, she didn't want to sleep with Kisame in the same room and could be glad that Itachi offered half of the bed, for she knew he could force her to sleep on the ground. She oddly wondered why she couldn't sleep with Suro. He seemed the only one who was 'normal'.

Itachi slipped the kunai away from her back where it belonged with his other kunai's and stepped away from her, back to the bed. Sakura followed.

Not knowing or she did the right, watching Itachi sit down she did the same. He nodded behind him and Sakura got the point, crawling atop the bed towards the place in between the wall and _him._

Sakura shivered as she slipped her heated body under the cold covers and how much she hated to say it right now at this very moment! She was happy he would sleep next to her, so they could share their heat. Sakura frowned as he lied atop the sheets in place below.

Not questioning it, she turned around, her back facing him while her face the wall. Sighing a little, she closed her eyes and fell sleep claiming her.

-------

Moaning Sakura shifted around, feeling like she was drugged, but yet she wasn't. Forcing herself to open one she looked in Itachi's face. The first thing Sakura noticed that he had slipped under the covers. And second... He was very very, handsome. Blinking she opened her other eye too, now realizing how close he was!

Sakura's eyes widened and she was about to scream, her mouth open and the scream came up her throat, his eyes opened in just one millisecond and rolled on top of her, clamping a hand above her mouth. Holding back her scream. Sakura started to squirm around, trying to get him off of her!

Worst part, they were both under the covers and he was on top of her. The moon shone upon his face and Sakura looked in fear at him as he raised an eyebrow - why was she so scared? Sakura tried to push him off of her but his other hand grabbed her both wrists, pushing them above her head.

Sakura feared the worst a male could do to a female and her instincts told her to kick him where it really hurts, though, the half of his body lied next to him including his lower part. Sakura continued to squirm, raising a knee she kicked him in his side, and wriggled to the side as his grip had loosened, before he could restore she had already jumped out the bed, not waiting any second she opened the door and rushed through the large hall down the stairs.

_The door! The door!_ Sakura screamed in her mind. Finding it in just a couple of seconds she swung the door open, running hastily outside, blindly like an animal she run and run. Almost reaching the edge of the forest where she hoped she would be safe.

Sakura stumbled and fell on her knees, gasping for some air she forced herself up again, but it was too late, a cloak with red clouds on it had come in her vision. _Damn!_ she didn't want to look up for it was Itachi! She was sure of it! Now she would be given freely to Kisame to do as he please and she did not like the thought of being a punch ball.

But Itachi couldn't have taken his cloak so fast and stand before her right now, stubbornly looking up at him. "A late night walk, kunoichi?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, this was definitely not the voice from Itachi! and not from Kisame! Kisame's voice was.. A shiver ran up and down her spine and she forced herself to look up.

_The Red Angel..._

Sakura stared in awe at him, finally watching him more closely. He indeed did look like an angel. But he wasn't as holy as Angels... This angel was more like a demon with the looks from an angel. Pursing her lips she stumbled backwards panting, "Don't come near" He raised a perfect thin eyebrow, and Sakura was mesmerized by it, not knowing someone had walked behind her as she continued to drink in the picture in front of her, the moon shined behind him.

She was about to speak when she felt fingers press on vital points that made her close her eyes and lose balance, she welcome the darkness as she felt unconscious in the arms of a true devil.

Itachi hauled her up in his arms, scanning or she had wounds or anything. Lifting his gaze he gazed at Sasori who calmly stared back at him. Itachi gave a curt nod and turned around, back towards the house with a unconscious Sakura in his arms.

He slightly wondered why Sasori was still out so late yet he wouldn't question it. Looking down he wondered what the hell the girl was thinking when she had just woken up that made her so scared.

For now he wouldn't question her actions.

--------

With a small moaning sound a tired Sakura opened her eyes, looking at white ceiling, feeling being draped in warmth she soon realized she was back in bed! Sitting up quickly she hesitantly scanned the room, fear grabbing her throat at the thought she might get punished for what had yesterday happened.

But she soon realized Itachi was not in the same room as her and she allowed herself to relax again. Sighing she lied back down and blinked at the ceiling, wondering what had happened or it was real or not, that angel Akatsuki member, did she saw him? Did he prevent her from escaping? Did he brought her back to Itachi?

So many questions!

Rolling over on her belly she closed her eyes again, ready to doze off again.

Sakura's eyebrow narrowed, she rather landed on something strange, her hands groping around to feel what it was, she didn't want to open her eyes but decided to ignore it and scooted closer to it. Throwing her arm and leg around it she nuzzled towards the warm spot on the thing she was being snuggled up to.

Feeling it move slightly she quickly realized that something wasn't right here, opening one eye she didn't wanted to believe what she was. Blinking a few times it still didn't wanted to disappear and she quickly realized she was facing the harsh truth. She was covering Itachi's body with half of her own body and he was looking at her, gazing at her in calmness.

Sakura was about to yell at him, for being so damn close with her! A hand clamped around her mouth and she tried to wriggle away from him.

After a few moments Sakura gave up and let herself relax, but that didn't mean she stopped with glaring at him. When he finally removed his hand she immediately sat up.

Itachi lied back down and looked at her clothed back, remaining quiet. Sakura turned around, her green emerald pools overflowing with confusion and fear for him. "I did nothing you did not wanted." he sighed as he closed his eyes, knowing exactly about what she was thinking.

"Oh." she whispered in reply.

They continued to be in that situation, Itachi lying down with his eyes closed and to most people he would be sleeping, but only a fool would believe it. Sakura slowly, lied down next to him, looking at the ceiling.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly; the things most villains said about Uchiha Itachi weren't really true, he doesn't kill for fun, then why was she still alive? He wasn't like Kisame who liked to crush little things with his power, Itachi had his own way to get what he want from people without fighting for it.

But who was she to judge? She travelled just a couple of days with him, and who knew how long she had been asleep while she had awoken up with Itachi in the room.

They continued to lie there, no one moving at all and Sakura started to get sleepy again. Yawning she closed her eyes before relaxing again.

"Itachi."

Opening his eyes he looked at the ceiling. "What is it." he said quietly. The voice remained silent and Sakura opened one eye to look at Itachi, wondering what he would do. "The leader has contacted us." Suro finally spoke, "I think you should know this." Itachi sat up and glanced down at the girl.

Sakura understood the message that she was not to leave the room until he came back. Itachi moved towards the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the ground before standing up straight and walking with ease towards the door. Not throwing her a second glance he opened the door and closed it behind him again.

Sakura immediately sat up and quickly scooted off the bed towards the window. Hearing the muffling voices behind the door she slowly opened the window, biting her lip when it made a sound as she pushed the window towards the outside wall.

Taking a deep breath she was about to throw her leg out but a voice stopped her "Unless you want Kisame to chase you down, I'd be a good girl and stay in the room. Shocked she turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Itachi standing in the threefold with the doorknob in his hand and Suro behind him, looking at her with his grey green eyes.

Sighing she shot Itachi one more glancing before retreating her leg and closing the window.

"I don't take orders from psycho clan killers." she hissed back at him and saw Itachi raising a elegant eyebrow. In a flash he had disappeared and Sakura panicked as she tried to run away but it was too late, he already had pushed her against the wall next to the window, his hot breath fanning around her ear, "I suggest you help us if you want to see Sasuke back." Sakura paused and knew Itachi knew she would do anything to see Sasuke back. Why o why was she related to Sasuke or Naruto.

Sakura flushed red, she could feel his chest against her own and stopped breathing while her eyes widened.

Itachi looked over his shoulder, "You can go now. It will start soon." Suro nodded and turned around to leave the two alone again. "Don't try that again." Sakura glared stubbornly at Itachi before looking back at her with his sharingan activated. Sakura quickly looked at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep kunoichi, in a few hours we will move again."

He retreated and stalked back towards the desk and sat down on the edge, kicking off his sandals again as he continued to look at Sakura who made no move or anything near. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and lied back down, closing his eyes. "Am I allowed to go downstairs?" Sakura's gaze remained planted on him, knowing he wouldn't answer but stubbornly not giving in.

"Well?"

Still no answer and she gave up, walking towards the bed she crawled over his strong legs back to her side of the bed and sliding her body under the covers again.

She soon found herself drifting into a peaceful slumber.

--------------------

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I have 44 reviews for chapter two, thanks!

Hope you liked the chapter. Next update, I'll try next week too! And, please review (:


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

It's a small chapter - yes, but I've had 1 page finished of this so I wrote something and got out this. I know people want to kill me because I didn't continue and blah blah. I can say I have a life too and problems blah blah but thats not an excuse and I know so I wont use it. I don't know when I will update. It might take a month, a year, forever. So I honestly do not know.

Oh, and for the flamers (that I haven't updated) I don't really care, okay? I'm not miss perfect and my life isn't perfect, I'm a sixteen year old female with problems a lot of people my age have.

It's unbeta'd but it's here. So look past the grammar thingies and ... well, enjoy?

* * *

Team Gai was on the move, they arrived at the place Itachi had taken Sakura with him, having some difficulty finding the place, it was good hidden. They were glad some people who had seen that Akatsuki took the kunoichi with him had informed them, telling them they went southwards.

Kakashi was first to set off, his student might have needed his help if she was still there. But the chance that she was, was close to zero.

Arriving they saw Kakashi just walking out the building, his face blank, but his surroundings felt sad. "Traces of her Chakra. Nothing more." Was all he said as he looked stoic.

They found nothing.

-----------------------

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch, he found a chakra lingering in that small village, very familiar, too familiar. It was Sakura's. When he walked past the huge white house, he picked up something, her chakra. He'd searched the whole house for more information, and when he came to the white huge room, he not only found the chakra of his ex-teammate.

He also found the chakra of the person he'd been searching for this whole time. The question raised, what was Sakura doing with him?! It couldn't be that she would have 'walked' up to him or anything close to that. Sasuke felt something stir inside of him but he ignored it. His emotions had died, he had buried them deep down in his heart. Locked, build walls around it. It wasn't reachable anymore.

If this meant, that he would kill Haruno Sakura, to reach his goal. He'd do it, without questions, without remorse, a quick stab in her heart would do enough.

After all these years, he still thought the same of Haruno Sakura. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Not worth to bear his children. Glancing around the room one more time he turned around and left the house again. When stepping outside the wind blew softly in his hair, his ebony locks falling in his eye field. His sharingan eyes scanned the area around him, searching for any small bits of information that could lead him to Itachi.

Blinking slowly, he walked over to a tree, was it just him, or was there blood on it? Tracing his fingers over it, he smirked.

Haruno Sakura would come in handy.

----------------------

She was running. Darkness surrounded her, a light far away from her. Her legs fell heavy, but no matter what, she continued to run, to run to the light. As if it would bring her peace, calm, Sasuke..

"Sasuke" she murmured and panted for air. The light would bring her to Sasuke, she was sure of it.

Trying to fasten her pace she reached the light after what seemed like hours and hours. Tilting her arm she tried to touch the light, and when her fingers touched it, the light filled the whole room, taking all the darkness away.

What...

Blinking a couple of times she looked up against a white ceiling, it felt so real... Turning her head slightly she realized she was alone in the bed. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes again. "About time you would wake up." A cheerful voice said. Sakura's eyes opened wide and quickly sat up, seeing Suro lean against the wall with his arms crossed over his torso, a bright smile on his face.

"I'm not even going to ask." Sakura mumbled as she saw food prepared for her on the table in the middle of the room. "You can leave now." Sakura said, her voice firm. No reply came from Suro, and when she glanced his way she found the situation awkward, the bright smile he always had was gone, his eyes were firm placed upon her and his mouth was set in a thin line.

It gave her shivers all over her spine. The sphere in the room changed, she was more afraid of Suro right now than of being afraid of Kisame. Suddenly his mood changed, and the large broad smile came back on his lips. "If you're ready, head down. We'll be moving again." with that he turned around, opened the door and walked out.

Looking down at her food she gave a small sigh and decided to eat it.

--------------------

Twenty minutes later the kunoichi came downstairs, walking straight towards the kitchen when she realised Kisame was standing in front of the door. "Ah, Sakura-san!" Suro said, smiling when Sakura entered. Her eyes scanned the room, finding it odd that Itachi wasn't there.

"Don't worry about Itachi-san," Deidara spoke up, a smile on his face. She found it odd. But everything was odd related to Akatsuki, or better yet, Itachi.

"Itachi-san already went to our next destination, so you're stuck with me and Deidara there." She gave a small nod, not really caring or Itachi would be there or not.

"Sooo… Sakura-chan, that's your name, right?" Deidara spoke up. A quick glance his way told him enough. "Sit down, we- I won't bite. I don't know about Suro here" Hearing Suro snort she raised an eyebrow at this. "No thank you, I rather stand" _right here_ she thought as she saw Deidara nod cheerily.

"So how does it feel to be .. captured by Akatsuki??" he asked. If Sakura didn't know any better, she'd think both Deidara and Suro were enjoying this a bit too much. "What do most people say you capture? 'oh it's quite alright, I guess, besides that I'm stuck with some weirdo psycho's, but besides that it's okay'" She watched as a full grin appeared on Deidara's face and in a matter of seconds he was laughing like his life depended on it. Even Suro had problems stifling his laugh. It irked Sakura. A lot.

"Yeah.." after five minutes of uncontrollable laughing Deidara looked up, his eye full of amusement.

"We have to get going." A voice from behind Sakura said.

"Fish-chan!" Deidara greeted, waving cheerily at him.

Sakura could not believe that this was Akatsuki. She honestly thought she would be wetting her pants, encountering one was bad enough – encountering Uchiha Itachi was frightening – encountering half of Akatsuki was 100 of not surviving.

But seeing this, a Akatsuki member, having fun. Maybe it was like some kind of torture. Asking your prisoners all these kinds of questions with that smug smile on his face you just wanted to rip off.

"Sasori and Itachi-san have found a place to stay, plus Akatsuki leader wants to speak with us. It's about her." Kisame continued, his gaze flickering once to the kunoichi before he ignored her again like she was some kind of annoying fly you wanted to hit, yet couldn't.

"Yeah, yeah.." Deidara stood up, yawning. "Come on Sakura-chan, it's a long trip." He spoke when he passed her, following Kisame outside.

Her eyes looked everywhere but Suro, she knew he was watching. _Then why aren't you looking back?? You can handle him easy now Itachi isn't here anymore_! Finally her gaze moved to his. Standing up, Suro spoke in a neutral voice "No thoughts of escaping, eh?" he said with a smirk before nodding to the door. "Come on."

Narrowing her eyes slightly she stubbornly turned around, ignoring him and walked towards Deidara who was waiting for them next to the exit.

Waving when Sakura came into his vision she made a sound in the back of her throat.

------------------------

Looking around, Itachi was content with the place. Another place to hide, close to a small town that wasn't placed on the map. A town that didn't fear Akatsuki. Perfect.

No windows too. A small smirk appeared on his full lips as he thought about the kunoichi.

The smirk left his face not two seconds after it.

He hoped the mission will end soon.

In fact, he couldn't wait.

Baby-sitting was not his thing. Especially not when that person did not listen and had a mind on her own, didn't care if she faced the most feared shinobi out there, and get un-punished out of it.

He absolutely did not like it.

A small sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes for a second. Orders were orders, they could not be ignored.

Turning around he saw Sasori waiting for him to say something, anything.

------------------------

"So Sakura-chan, thinking of ways to escape?"

She was absolutely annoyed with Deidara. She wanted to strangle him. "I think that's none of your business." She replied in a sugar-sweet voice. A chuckle from her right came, it was Suro.

Of course it wasn't Kisame, he was behind her. If she tried to slow down – which all three of them noted – Kisame would let her know he was still there, behind her.

"Get moving" he grunted as he smirked, he knew it terrified him – or disgusted her – he honestly didn't care when he showed his teeth.

"How long" she asked.

"Can't come up with any ideas Sakura-chan? Want me to help you??" Deidara asked cheerfully and she ignored him. She _had_ to before she would kill him. "We're almost there." Suro spoke up. "If you're saying 'almost there' as in two miles then that's not 'almost there'" she said, ignoring Deidara's outburst.

----------------------

Twenty minutes later Deidara had become bored with Sakura and had slowed down until he was next to Kisame, eagerly talking about explosives and killing, and women and alcohol.

She secretly listened to their conversation, surprised, and yet not surprised since most men talked about women and alcohol.

A small sigh left her lips as she looked to her right, watching Suro's face. It seemed he was relaxed. If she knew him in another time and space she was sure they could have been friends.

Right. A small snort followed soon.

"Something wrong, Sakura-san?" Suro said, keeping his face straight forwards.

"No, not at all."


End file.
